clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeze
The Freeze is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4). It is a spell that prevents all enemy units and buildings inside its radius that were placed before the Freeze from moving or attacking. The Freeze card costs 4 Elixir to cast. Strategy *The Freeze can be used in combination with Balloons to deal immense damage to buildings and Crown Towers. The Freeze should be cast once the Balloon approaches the Crown Tower, disabling any enemy troops deployed to assist the Crown Tower and the Tower itself. It can also be used in affiliation with the Hog Rider. If executed properly, the Hog Rider can inflict immense damage to the Crown Tower during the Freeze's duration. *Freeze is effective at stopping Inferno Towers since it can reset Inferno Towers and disable them for a few seconds, too. *It can also be used defensively to stop incoming troops such as the P.E.K.K.A., which can be devastating if it reaches an Arena Tower. It is also good at simply stalling troops when both the player and the opponent's tower are getting destroyed for the win, granting the edge to the player. *The Freeze's radius is big enough to affect two towers at once. The player can use this to their advantage if they have already destroyed one Crown Tower. When their troops come to destroy another, they can cast the Freeze in between the two Towers, disabling both of them! *Pairing this card with the Graveyard could easily make short work of a Crown Tower as the Freeze will prevent the tower and enemy units from killing the skeletons, allowing them to build up. *The Freeze can be deadly, but this card comes with a high risk. Due to the one second delay before a card is placed, it is easy to mistime and cast it after your troops are already defeated, resulting in a waste of four Elixir. This will make the player vulnerable to an enemy's counterattack. It is also a waste of Elixir if the Freeze spell is placed after your attacking troops have already been defeated. *Defensively, Freeze + Valkyrie is a very deadly combo. With the Valkyrie's moderately high splash damage, the player can Freeze the support troops behind a tank (Musketeer, Wizard, Ice Wizard, Archers, etc.) then use the Valkyrie to wipe them out. History *Freeze was released with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update decreased the Freeze's radius to 3 (from 4) and the duration would increase 0.3 seconds per level (from 0.4 seconds). *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update decreased the Freeze's duration by 1 second. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update allowed it to freeze the production from the Elixir Collector. Trivia *The Freeze has the exact same characteristics as its Clash of Clans counterpart. **Its card picture is the same as of in Clash of Clans, with several color differences. **Frozen entities will also turn bright cyan. *Troops frozen by the Freeze will remain frozen even if they are pushed out of the Freeze's radius. *It is the only spell unlocked at Arena 4 (P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse), but it is more suitable to be unlocked at Arena 5 (Spell Valley) due to being a spell or Arena 8 (Frozen Peak) due to similar themes. *When the Freeze spell has been cast, a pale circle marking its radius will appear, with some snow on the border. The circle line outside the radius will be blue/red, depending on which side the player is on. *It is one of the five spells from Clash of Clans to also be in Clash Royale, the others being the Lightning, Rage, Heal and Clone. *If you clone a frozen troop, the clone won't be frozen. de:Frost es:Hielo fr:Gel it:Congelamento ru:Заморозка